Ordinary Day
by ryuran123352
Summary: It's a short story based on Ordinary day by Vannessa Carlton


_Just a day_

_Just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

Cheo was walking around her forest. She was lonely. She had no friends. She had lost her parents when she was small. More then once suicide came into her mind as a way out. She knew not to but it was hard.

_Just a boy_

_Just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

One day while she was walking she met a strange boy. He had lavender hair and a sword in a sheath over his shoulder. He was lying back watching the clouds thinking about his own time.

_As he asked if I would come along I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for_

_Just like a shooting star he shines,_ _and he said_

Cheo walked up slowly to the strange boy. "Umm...hello. My name is Cheo."

"My name is Trunks. Nice to meet you."

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you feel when dreams a right in the palm of your hand_

She felt a strange new feeling. Could it be love? They talked about their past's and found they had a connection. They had both lost at least one parent when they were little. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to the rest of the Z fighters."

He felt it to. Love and destiny had caused them to meet. He wanted to be with her forever. "Come on I'm taking you to Capsule Corp. so you can meet my parents. They're both alive in this time."

_And as he spoke he spoke ordinary words_

_Though they did not feel_

_For I'd felt what I had not felt before_

When they got there everyone stared at the girl. She was clad in a blue-green kimono. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. They laughed at her but Trunks defended her. "Oh I see where this is going," Bulma said, "this is your girlfriend."

"So what? Her life's been as awful as mine. We understand each other really well. And I'm hoping we can go far together."

Cheo blushed at the thought.

_And you'd swear those words could heal and_

_As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said_

She felt happy. He'd made her feel special. She ran up and hugged him. The best part was he hugged her back. Everyone saw the two teens were happy. It was the day before the Cell games. Cheo held Trunks close knowing he might die. He told her not to worry. "I'll be fine."

"Wait...take this." She pulled out a small bottle with clear liquid and gave it to him.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion. It heals better then a senzu does. It can heal anything."

_Take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

The two kept in a tight embrace not noticing the pass of time. Soon it was time for Trunks to go. Cheo wanted to go with him badly.

_Please come with me, see what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee,_

_Time will not flee can't you see..._

He had to knock her out so she wouldn't follow. He laid her on the bed. "I'm sorry. It's for your own good." He left her there sleeping. When Cell killed him she felt it. Deep in her soul she felt him die.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy that ordinary boy_

_Was it all in my head?_

"Where is he? Was it only a dream?" Cheo said. "No or why is there this burning. Please Trunks don't be dead. I don't know if I could live without you."

_Didn't he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door _

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal and he said_

"Don't worry I'm fine. I almost wasn't though. Your potion saved my life. Thanks." He bent over and kissed her. She blushed.

"You saved me Trunks. Do you know how many times I thought about suicide? But then you came. You showed me love and compassion. You showed me how good life can be."

_Take my hand,_

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

"Trunks I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please stay with me forever."

"For that I need to take you back to my own time."

"I don't care. I'll do anything for you." She hugged him close.

_Just a day just an ordinary day_

_Just tryin' to get by_

_Just a boy just an ordinary boy _

_But he was looking to the sky _

When they got back to the Mirai time they and they were old enough they got married and lived happily ever after. They had a daughter named Buruma and a son named Vegeta or

V-chan.


End file.
